metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:81.132.165.209
Hi, welcome to the . Thanks for your edit to the Venom Snake page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluerock (talk) 18:24, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Star Wars Okay, for the Star Wars and Hideo Kojima thing, I'll address something for you to see. Here's what George Lucas said in the Hollywood Reporter, regarding the edit in the 1997 special edition for Star Wars of Greedo shooting first instead of Han: Lucas: The controversy over who shot first, Greedo or Han Solo, in Episode IV, what I did was try to clean up the confusion, but obviously it upset people because they wanted Solo seemed to be the one who shot first in the original to be a cold-blooded killer, but he actually isn’t. It had been done in all close-ups and it was confusing about who did what to whom. I put a little wider shot in there that made it clear that Greedo is the one who shot first, but everyone wanted to think that Han shot first, because they wanted to think that he actually just gunned him down. In other words, Lucas essentially acted like Greedo shot first even in the 1977 original release, and we just imagined Han doing that. In the shooting script, dated 1976, fourth draft, however, it made very clear that Han, if anything, shot first, NOT Greedo: GREEDO: That’s the idea. I’ve been looking forward to killing you for a long time. HAN: Yes, I’ll bet you have. Suddenly the slimy alien disappears in a blinding flash of light. Han pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patron look on in bemused amazement. Han gets up and starts out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves. HAN: Sorry about the mess. See? This basically completely conflicts with what George Lucas said in that interview (and bear in mind, Lucas HAD to know about this part of the script because he was the one who WROTE said draft in the first place). Don't get me wrong, I would have tolerated it if Lucas changed it as long as he was upfront about it. Heck, I'd even be willing to think I just kidded myself as long as there's actual evidence that I had a mistaken view. But if George Lucas writes the draft claiming Han shot first, then changes it to Greedo shooting first, then claims Greedo shot first even in the original film despite it conflicting with what HE wrote regarding the script to the film and doesn't own up, that is intolerable and quite frankly disgusting, and makes me think Lucas is as big of a habitual liar as Huey in TPP, or otherwise is a S++-rank idiot who makes even Peter Griffin seem like Albert Einstein. It's the same deal with Hideo Kojima claiming that Big Boss originally died in Outer Heaven in the MSX2 games when trying to justify the Venom Snake twist. Since Hideo Kojima's the guy who wrote the game from scratch, he would have obviously known about Big Boss's final message to Snake in the post-credits. Had he come forward and said Big Boss and Solid Snake originally fought each other and both parties survived the fight, yet decided to change it and that it was originally the case, I would tolerate it, since at least he's being up front about his changing it. But that's not what he did. He instead told Nojima that Big Boss originally was killed by Solid Snake in the MSX2 game, and that Venom Snake was meant to essentially save Big Boss from that fate, and this is despite even the MSX2 game (both original and PS2 versions) making VERY clear in the post-credits that Big Boss actually survived his battle with Snake. And that's not even counting how MGS4 made clear that Snake and Big Boss did indeed fight each other at Outer Heaven ("You have erased me twice before, and now will be my third."). Take some time to digest that, if you wish. Kudos. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:26, January 27, 2016 (UTC)